


A clumsy and casual dance

by Sunflowerberrg



Category: One Piece
Genre: I like old songs so I'm sorry, Idiots in Love, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, law is kind of afraid, there's a little Sanuso because I love them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerberrg/pseuds/Sunflowerberrg
Summary: law is inviting you to dance, but he may be a little surprised at how disastrous things are going
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	A clumsy and casual dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again! Did I not really plan this story until an hour ago? I just wrote because I had been dreaming of both and the first 2 lines of this minimal text! Just sorry for the bad way it was written! again english is not my native language ^^
> 
> I wanted to say one more bonus! the music played in the background is a rather old Brazilian one! it's called "I dreamed you were so beautiful"

You could really imagine, the bright eyes directed at you anxiously awaiting an answer

But he didn't, instead he opened his mouth shamelessly in shock and with that movement the way the boy looked at him changed

He started to ask what the problem was in the simplest possible way, after all Luffy was Luffy, and for him things were simple like that different from Law, who really did not understand the logic of this

After all, it was just weird that the shorter stature invited him to a kind of slow dance, not because they were men or anything like that, Law didn't really care about these judgments, it was something so banal and illogical to think that it was still if he wondered why this matter was so reverberated, the real problem was that he didn’t imagine Luffy dancing anything like that, it didn’t fit, it was like a combination of something that everyone was fully aware of that was going to go wrong or some kind of shit disastrous and improvised.

And unfortunately, Law was terribly right

See, he did invite Law to dance, but as always, Luffy didn’t try to think so much against certain daydreams, and that created problems, Law had proved it too much in Dressrosa so he already knew what awaited him with that invitation repeating, exclamations in pain and a brief and relaxed "sorry" were heard around, he can hear the brief laughter of the rest of the crew who, unlike them, danced in a graceful and subtle way. Law watched the cook lightly rotate the sniper as they both tried to contain their laughter against the disastrous dance couple there, he frowned and started to firmly hold on to his partner trying to subtly guide the music as it was played. this time he tried to concentrate on being guided by the steps of the bigger one while keeping his hands together in order to stay firm, it was a sensation that tickled Luffy and he liked to feel the warmth of Law's hands, he laughed and let himself spin. briefly by Law who smiled briefly in response to the other

Gradually Luffy reached the right rhythm while the music remained at its peak, a calm and slow apex since the man's deep and heartfelt voice briefly extended in the word "love" trying to maintain a minimally Romanesque atmosphere, Law sighed trying not to think of this dance as something else to be considered, however, observing how the cook and the sniper danced as if the world was theirs only, and only them and the brunette laughed kindly at the cyborg in front of her, and that those who really they were out of that circle watching everything with imminent boredom, Law started to consider that maybe things were really in the climate that was established there

He looked again at Luffy to find him already incarnating with a slight smile on his lips, which soon extended to that typical smile that was capable of tearing the cheeks of an ordinary person, which he was not, that expression however, it looked like it was kept only for him, and Law would never admit it out loud, but he liked the way it was considering it for himself, some kind of treasure of his own that he would keep in his memory and in his heart, protected and warm, he liked to think, unconsciously he gave a short but long laugh for both of them. Luffy observed and uttered a phrase of how he should smile more and that it was warm to have it directed at him, in response he briefly shook his hands together and untied the scales slightly, following the melancholy and loving melody that will repeat his chorus 2 times at last end with the final touch of the guitar sadly extended

One part of Law would say he was grateful for the closure, but the other remained a little hesitant because he had felt in a real universe that belonged only to him and Luffy, he could assume how the other couple felt now, it was something quite stimulating and fully intended, he felt Luffy's brief squeeze and started walking as his steps guided him, he was fine with it, and even more so when the boy sat down briefly stretching his hands to comfort himself on Law while anxiously pointing at the moon that shone like never that night

He looked and thought how comforting that feeling was and sighed staring at the moon in a kind of inner peace

Law was fine, again he was

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to leave the ending open for you, so you can imagine that they looked at the moon, said things without feeling or honeyed from couples and kissed or hugged


End file.
